


Do you?

by somanyhands



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Sorta Comfort, John is grieving, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post Reichenbach, Sherlock is watching John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you see me?<br/>Do you feel me?<br/>Do you sense me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you?

Do you see me?  
Standing in the shadows.  
Watching you limp by.  
Loathing the fact that I drove you to using your cane once more.

Do you feel me?  
Holding my breath  
As you pass by on your way to work  
Just a little too close for comfort.

Do you hear me?  
Almost giving myself away  
As I see you break down at my grave  
Losing yourself in (un)necessary grief.

Do you sense me?  
Watching you as you return home  
Looking tired and drained  
After a long day at work.

Do you know me?  
Do you still believe?  
Believe that I am good and right  
And that none of this was a lie.

Do you want me?  
To come back from the dead.  
I mean, really. Is that what you want?  
You and me back together?

Do you love me?  
Enough to forgive.  
Forgive what I put you through.  
The grief, the pain, the loss, the cane.  
The months and years of emptiness.

Can you forgive that, John?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a li'l thing that came to me.  
> I might write a longer, more padded out version someday... or I might not  
> :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Did you like it?
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome, of course!


End file.
